Zonnebloemen bloeien in de zomer
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: Los girasoles florecen en verano.


(Enero, 1889. Arles, sur de Francia.)

—Parece…cálido.

—Gracias. Es lo que quiero trasmitir —el hombre alzó el pincel, manchado de amarillo, del lienzo. Sus labios se curvaron en un fino arco al girarse sobre el taburete para saludar al imprevisto visitante, o, quizás, para reconocer finalmente su presencia. Esa sería la única mirada que recibiría ese día en esa habitación.

—Esa de ahí…está marchita ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Es natural que las flores mueran. Y nuestras pequeñas amigas padecen una vida muy corta. ¿Tú qué crees que piensan? —hablaba distraídamente, volviendo a sumergirse en su pintura.

El viajero entornó los ojos, invocando una conversación similar que consideraba relegada a la impertérrita postergación.

—¿Quién piensa qué?

—¿Estarán conformes con su lacónica existencia? Lo normal sería suponer que desearían poder vivir más tiempo. Pero, en ese caso, ¿no perderían su frágil belleza?

—Sólo son plantas.

—Sí, sólo son plantas. Yo soy sólo un hombre, también.

—¿Cuántas más vas a pintar?

—Seis.

—Una por cada mes

—No. Siempre es la misma flor. Lo único que cambia es el tiempo.

—Entonces en realidad son trece —el pintor no mostró interés alguno en que se explicara, pero tampoco pareció contrariado por la objeción. Su perfil de espaldas, recortado por la luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal, adivinaba únicamente una oreja—. No has contado la primera semilla.

—La semilla no es aún la flor.

—Pero lo será.

—Está bien. Trece con la invisible pipa. Aunque siguen siendo únicamente doce flores.

—¿Por qué aquellos son más…? —Quiso decir deprimentes, pero rechazó la palabra —. Son más tristes —señaló el montón de cuadros apilados contra la pared. Colores sombríos, apagados y de ásperas pinceladas, distorsionaban las imágenes, otorgando a cada una de ellas un aspecto único, completamente diferente al resto a pesar de compartir una misma temática. Un aura de nostalgia irradiaba de las cabizbajas flores. De pronto, comenzó a sentirse miserable y una fuerza ajena le obligó a apartar la vista.

—Es curioso. Las personas tienden a preguntar por qué algo es distinto al resto, pero a ti te preocupa por qué el resto es distinto al algo. Suena un tanto egocéntrico, ¿no?

—Es un mero juego de palabras.

—La elección de palabras es muy importante. Es la única forma de comunicarnos. Podemos perder amigos y ganar enemigos al emplear el adjetivo equivocado.

—Querrás decir al usar el adjetivo correcto en la persona errónea. No es mi problema si no les gusta oír la verdad.

—¿Y a quién le gusta, querido señor? Es inútil que los hombres intenten ocultar lo que verdaderamente son…pero es aún más inútil obligarles a reconocer lo que no son.

El visitante refunfuñó y enterró su rostro en la descomunal bufanda, anormalmente larga, a pesar de que el aroma a primavera se filtraba por las ventanas y las humedades del techo, mezclándose con el penetrante olor a pintura fresca y formando un ambiente cargado. El diminuto taller resultaba asfixiante, agobiante.

—¿Le gusta? —preguntó el pintor cuando el viajero empezaba a creer que nadie volvería a romper el silencio.

—No.

—No los ha pensado ni una vez. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Me recuerda a cierta persona. Una persona realmente molesta que no deseo recordar.

—¿Pertenece esa persona a su pasado o a su presente, tal vez?

—Desearía que a ninguno de ellos.

—Oh, entonces es probable que pertenezca a su futuro. Los días suelen volver a unir a aquellos que prometieron olvidarse. Así de cruel y así de misericordioso es nuestro Señor.

—Lo dudo. Le odio.

—¿Intenta convencerme a mi o a sí mismo, señor? —el extraño forastero frunció el ceño, acuchillando la espalda del artista con sus rasgados ojos que le otorgaban el aspecto de estar permanentemente enfadado —. No se preocupe, no nací en este mundo para juzgar su palabra.

—Disfruta hablar con acertijos poéticos, ¿eh? —masculló de forma brusca.

—Se equivoca. No soy ningún poeta. Ni un niño compraría versos compuestos por mi pluma y mi puño. Lo único que sé es pintar. Y pinto porque es lo único que realmente sé y quiero saber hacer. Aunque mis cuadros no se vendan, tampoco.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día serán famosos —opinó sinceramente. El poeta dudó, pero no se giró mi dejó de trazar vastas líneas, calculadas con minuciosa meticulosidad.

—Yo también. Algún día la gente sabrá apreciar el valor y la belleza de la naturaleza, y entenderán que mis cuadros valen mucho más que la pintura gastadas en ellos —y murmuró en voz baja, para sí mismo y nadie más: "algún día"

El viajero asintió aunque el insignificante Creador no podía verle.

—Quizás este sea el último cuadro que pueda pintar. Mi paleta no volverá a rozar el amarillo para esbozar estás hermosas flores. Me consuela saber que soy capaz de plasmar su vitalidad, o al menos una parte de ella, en un simple lienzo e inmortalizar su luminosa belleza. El amarillo es un color maravilloso, ¿verdad? El color de la vida.

—¿Por qué ha de ser el último?"

—No sé. ¿Por qué no? Únicamente tengo esa sensación. Quizás tema desgastar su majestuosidad si abuso de ellas. ¿Se marcha ya? ¿No desea comprar un cuadro? Se lo dejaré a un buen precio.

—Ya le he dicho que no me gustan esas flores.

—Si la memoria no me falla, nunca ha dicho tal cosa, señor.

El invitado auto-invitado suspiró frustrado. No supo si fue lástima por el desecho pintor o compañerismo por alguien de su misma nacionalidad lo que le movió para plantarse ante los cuadros y mirarlos con el ojo crítico de un comprador. En retrospectiva, tampoco sabría explicar el sentimiento que le llevó a cruzar la frontera y adentrarse en Francia para conocer a este pintoresco y excéntrico personaje, exiliado voluntariamente del mundo real. Los rumores —los escasos que circulaban en torno a su persona— decían que se había vuelto loco. Personalmente, le parecía una persona más cuerda que otros aceptadas por la sociedad.

Escogió el cuadro que le resultó más lúgubre por si su vista atraía a la memoria aquel rostro que había aprendido a aborrecer, se le antojara completamente miserable. Una voz insensata, procedente de las cavernas más profundas y recónditas de su corazón, le susurró que ya lo había visto más de una vez en su estado más patético y decadente; y que ninguna de aquellas ocasiones disfrutó del espectáculo. Pero su consciencia acalló su rastro convirtiéndolo en un eco vagamente escuchado y absolutamente ignorado.

—¿Cuánto pide por este?

—Póngale usted precio. Siempre es el público el que calcula el valor de la obra.

El forastero rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y, tras unos crujidos de la tiesa tela y unos tintineos, sacó dos pares de billetes arrugados y algunas monedas. Por un momento sintió que ese era un precio descomunal por aquella minucia que ni siquiera quería y un gasto innecesario, pero el amortiguado sonido de la brocha al rozar contra el violado lienzo ablandó su sentido común. No se tenía por persona generosa y, desde luego, no se consideraba un santo ni algún bienhechor de poca monda. Pero se sintió un parcial responsable de su destino. Simplemente, si no lo ayudaba él en ese momento, en esa habitación, ¿Quién lo haría?

Dejó el dinero en la atestada librería, rebosante de utensilios de pintura y pequeñas recopilaciones de galerías de cuadros famosos y no tan famosos, acompañadas de capas de polvo y telarañas. Se disponía a girar el pomo de la puerta y marcharse sin despedirse cuando la voz ronca del desdichado pintor le llamó desde el fondo de la sala.

—¿Quién es usted, señor, y que le trae por aquí?

Ningún hombre se volvió. El forastero saboreó el silencio, considerando la respuesta.

—Sólo un hombre que está de paso.

—Los hombres ordinarios no pasan por el hogar de un desquiciado mental sin motivo alguno.

El viajero chasqueó la lengua y rebuscó en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, lanzando un gruñido al aire al comprobar que había olvidado traer la pipa, su vieja y fiel compañera de fatigas.

—Quizás sea un hombre con un nombre que le va demasiado grande.

—Usted no piensa eso.

—No. Ya no. Pero solía pensarlo con frecuencia. Adiós.

—¿La dama de las flores tiene algo que ver? —el viajero se detuvo a medio cruzar la puerta.

—¿Por qué supone que es una mujer?

—Exclusivamente las hembras, esas extraordinarias e inalcanzables criaturas, pueden hacer vacilar y sufrir el corazón de un hombre temperamental y fuerte como usted. Y como yo, tristemente —su voz se quebró a la lumbre de la puerta entreabierta de un recuerdo lejano y doloroso. Con una pincelada de inusual fuerza, el pórtico volvió a cerrarse sin producir ningún sonido—. ¿O es un muchacho el responsable?

El viajero entornó los ojos con fastidio.

—Eso no le incumbe. Adiós.

— Interprételo como guste, pero no confunda un crisantemo dorado con un girasol. Recuerde que una es venenosa y la otra no. Se puede… —su voz murió tras la carcomida madera de la puerta, heredando todo aquello que una vez formó parte del alma quebradiza de un ser humano a los parches de colores, inmutables a la historia y paso del tiempo, que daban cuerpo y forma a los únicos hijos de ese hombre: sus obras.

Con el óleo bajo el brazo, un soplo de aire frío hostigó su cuerpo. Mientras paseaba por los verdes campos de Arlés, tuvo la seguridad de que jamás volvería a cruzar palabras con los pedacitos de la sombra de lo que antaño pudo ser y no fue el repudiado pintor.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(28 de Julio, 2015. Madrid, España.)

Con las últimas turbulencias del avión al aterrizar limpiamente en la pista, Vincent terminó de espabilarse. Gimió ásperamente mientras se estiraba en el estrecho asiento, recibiendo una mirada divertida de la joven sentada a su lado. La muchacha sonrió y dijo algo en español que no entendió. Ni si quiera se molestó en pensar en traducirlo. Lo poco del idioma que aprendió sin interés y por obligación durante los años que estuvo bajo el dominio del reino español (además de ser castellano antiguo ya en desuso), quedó desechado de su memoria en el mismo instante en que consiguió oficialmente la independencia como muestra de desdén y, por qué negarlo, rebeldía.

La secuela del parloteó incansable de la chica durante el —lo que le pareció— interminable viaje continuó ahora que había dado muestras de consciencia. No parecía importarle que no entendiera ni una palabra; pero por su lenguaje corporal, suponía que la comunicación era más bien innecesaria en el fin que perseguía.

Sonrió con suficiencia al notar el par de botones desabrochados del escote de la chica y la cola de caballo desaparecida, en algún momento de su estado pasajero en los brazos de Morfeo, liberando sus rizos dorados que le caían en cascada sobre la deliciosa clavícula y los hombros. Tuvo que admitir que la descarada muchacha no estaba del todo mal.

La española se disculpó al pasar por encima de sus rodillas para llegar al pasillo, restregando las dotes que Dios le dio por toda su cara. El novio de la moza no se disculpó.

Espero hasta que el avión estuvo completamente vació para levantarse y sacar la maleta de mano revestida en cuero del compartimento superior. La azafata se acercó para agradecerle haber elegido su compañía de vuelo y desearle una agradable estancia. Invadió su espacio personal, deslizando arrulladoramente los dedos de uñas cuidadas, rojas y afiladas, por su tórax, depositando algo en el bolsillo de su blusa con un guiño de sus ojos negros y pestañas espesas. Se alejó, contoneando las caderas en la estrecha falda azulada.

Bajó la escalera hacia el hangar, sacando la nota del bolsillo con una ceja alzada en su rostro de rasgos marcados. Un número de teléfono. Para no llevar ni cinco minutos en España, su nueva marca personal no estaba nada mal.

Negó con la cabeza arrogantemente y tiró el papel hecho una bola a la papelera más cercana. Gorgoteó con satisfacción ante el sabor adictivo de la nicotina entre sus labios, y luchó con impaciencia contra el encendedor. Un hombre se aproximó y le ofreció fuego, con esa generosidad y conexión pasajera propia de aquellas personas que comparten el mismo vicio. Exhaló el humo en forma de aros volátiles que crecían en radio hasta dispersarse y dejaban el hedor del tabaco a su paso. El reloj del aeropuerto marcaba las tres y cinco pasadas. A esas horas de la madrugada eran pocos los aviones que llegaban y los blancos pasillos se encontraban desiertos. El regusto amargo del cigarro relajó su cuerpo y le hizo reflexionar, por séptima vez durante el vuelo y filtrándose por la voz amortiguada y chillona de su ex compañera de asiento, sobre lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

—¿Holanda? —la voz adormilada de España le trajo de vuelta al presente. El país yacía acurrucado en los sillones del fondo de la sala, restregándose su puño cerrado por el soñoliento ojo. Bostezó y sonrió torpemente, desperezándose como un gato. Netherlands se acercó, cargando la bolsa colgada al hombro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó en inglés.

—He venido a recogerte. —Sentenció alegremente en el mismo idioma, ya más despierto.

—No hacía falta. Sé dónde vives.

—Sí…pero…bueno, eres mí invitado así que…pensé que estaría bien recibirte como es debido —chasqueó los dedos y regresó trotando a la silla, desatando un globo de helio amarrado a la pata metálica. Con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios y el globo escondido a su espalda, se plantó de nuevo frente al holandés, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Tengo una cosita para ti —canturreó, balanceándose sobre los talones jugando a ser el niño bueno que no era—. ¿A que no adivinas lo qué es?

Vincent dirigió una mirada aburrida al globo que flotaba sobre la cabecita llena de paja de España. Exhaló una bocanada de humo en su rostro. Antonio tosió, con los ojitos lacrimosos.

—Ilumíname —dijo sarcásticamente al entender que no se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

Toni sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos!

Vincent rodó los ojos con aspecto exasperado.

—No.

—Porfiiiiii.

—No.

—Venga, ¿Qué te cuesta? —inquirió con un puchero. Netherland suspiró derrotado. Cerró los ojos, con el cigarrillo apretujado entre los dientes.

—¡Ya puedes abrirlos! —ante sus ojos—literalmente— flotaba un globo de un horroroso rosa chillón, con dos protuberancias a ambos lados de la cabeza que simulaban ser las orejas de un conejo deforme. Unos ojos excesivamente grandes y redondos, adornados con un número impar de pestañas en el lado izquierdo y derecho: una especia de fresa por nariz y una boca de paletas inmensas dibujaban la espantosa cara. En la parte trasera, en mayúsculas y de color blanco, se podía leer: **¡FELICIDADES** **SARA** **!** Y el nombre tachado negligentemente con un rotulador que, al no ser permanente, ya empezaba a borrarse la tinta—. Di algo, ¿no?

—…

—¿Eso es todo? —infló las mejillas, desilusionado—. Yo esperaba algo más como: "¡Oh! ¡Un globo! ¡Muchas gracias jefe! ¡Siempre he querido uno! —imitó la voz de una adolescente, poniendo desagradables morritos. Pestañeaba compulsivamente y gesticula como si estuviera intentando apartar una mosca mientras una ardilla correteaba a lo largo y lo ancho de sus pantalones y más allá—. ¡Anda, tiene forma de conejito y todo! ¡Qué atento! ¡Voy a darle un beso como agradecimiento!" —acercó los labios en posición de ataque a la cara de Vincent, con los ojos cerrados. El Neerlandés lo apartó de un empujón, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Te has creído que soy la niña de la pradera o el sin salvación de Francia? —Recriminó a voces—. Yo no voy por ahí besando el suelo que pisas.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo escupirías! —comentó alegremente.

—¿Y te sientes orgulloso de eso?

—No, la verdad —su sonrisa decayó un poco. Sólo un poco—. ¡Toma, sujeta _tu_ globo! ¡Ay, que estampa más linda! Voy a hacer una foto para las postales navideñas. —Vincent, sin pena ni gloria, estalló el globo con el cigarrillo. Antonio observó como los trozos de goma supervivientes caían hechos girones siguiendo la Ley de Newton. Guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Es por lo del nombre ¿verdad? —preguntó finalmente Antonio, mirando el convaleciente globo caído en batalla. Rezó para que llegara sano y salvo allá donde fueran los globos conejitos al morir—. En la tienda sólo le quedaban ya personalizados. Tampoco tenían globos de bienvenida. Bueno, al menos yo no los vi —se llevó el índice a los labios, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Hay globos de bienvenida? —Vincent le miró sin expresión.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche?

—En el aparcamiento…

—Dame las llaves.

—Pero…

—Dame. Las. Llaves.

—Uuh —asintió, tragando saliva. Le entregó las llaves obedientemente. Vincent ignoró deliberadamente el llavero con forma de tomate camorrista.

—Dime el número del parking.

—6B. ¿Quieres que te lleve las maletas? —Netherland alzó el hombro en el que llevaba la bolsa—. ¿Eso es todo lo que traes?

—No estoy aquí de vacaciones, España. Y no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo —. Empezó a andar sin esperar a que lo siguiera.

—¿Te la puedo llevar yo? —brincó a su lado, complaciente.

—No quiero que me pegues lo que sea que inhibe a tus neuronas funcionar —aceleró el paso. El español prácticamente tuvo a trotar para seguir su ritmo.

—No creo que eso sea contagioso…¡Eh! —protestó, inflando las mejillas. —. Tendría que haber escuchado a Prusia y traerte el felpudo —murmuró, recordando al prusiano sosteniendo una esterilla con su cara impresa (¿Le gustaba que se sacudieran los zapatos en su cara?) sosteniendo otro felpudo en el que se leía _T am awesome._ Consuela saber que en la reluciente dentadura del Gilbert de felpa había escrito un WELHCOME. Sí, mal escrito. Pero al menos no había ningún _felicidades_ de por medio.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—¿Vas a conducir tú?

Vincent se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, dejando la bolsa en el del copiloto con un ploff.

—Sí.

—Pero es mi coche…

—Si piensas que te voy a dejar conducir por el centro de Madrid de noche estás loco. Prefiero que te mates en un accidente cuando no esté yo de por medio —metió la llave en el contacto y arranó el motor. El coche protestó y el tubo de escape vibró con las oleadas de dióxido de carbono que escapaban a presión—. A ver si te cambias de coche, esto es un atentado contra el medio ambiente.

—Si me lo pagas tú, encantado —se acomodó en el asiento delantero izquierdo, pasando la maleta a la parte trasera. Vincent le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Era una indirecta.

—¿Mmm? —se abrochó el cinturón, contemplándolo con ojitos felices.

—Da igual —piso el acelerador y cambió el embrague a marcha atrás, advirtiendo un rosario de un precioso color morado enrollado en torno a la palanca de cambios.

—Esta bendecido —dijo Antonio siguiendo el trayecto de su mirada —. En la carretera nunca se sabe —agregó en un tono más ligero, mirando ligeramente culpable. ¿Pensaría que había conseguido preocupar o asustar a Vincent?

—Ah —sinceramente, a Netherland le parecía una soberana estupidez. Pero las creencias de los demás eran algo sagrado, intocables. Maniobró para salir del aparcamiento de culo.

—No me arañes el coche.

—No me compares contigo, España. _Yo_ conduzco bien. Y, en todo caso, no creo que se notara. Tienes el coche que parece un mapamundi.

—Por eso. No me hagas uno nuevo, que me fastidias América —se acercó confidencialmente—. Si te fijas por la parte de Rusia parece que ves la cara de Cristo.

—Sí, Dios ha pasado de manifestarse en forma de tormentas de fuego y lluvia de pan para aparecer en tortitas y capos arañados. Ha bajado el listón. No te pegues tanto —lo apartó con el codo—. Baja la ventanilla. Aquí hace un calor agobiante —c _omo tú._ Pensó, pero no lo manifestó en voz alta porque le prometió a Bélgica estar en son de paz con el tarado de España. Como odiaba la carita de corderito degollado que Emma había perfeccionado con los siglos, de verdad. A veces pensaba que le consentía demasiado.

—¿Cantamos algo? Me aburro.

—No.

—"Sevilla tiene un coloooor especiaaaal —cantó tocando las palmas—. Sevilla sigue tenieeeendo su duende. Me sigue olieeeendo a azahar, me gusta estaaaar con su gente. Sevilla, tan cariñosa, tan morenita, gitana, tan morena y tan hermosa…"

—O paras o te tiró con el coche en marcha.

—Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de gustos —se quedó en silencio un minuto, observando la noche estrellada al otro lado de la ventana—. ¿Ponemos la radio?

—Haz lo que quieras —España esbozó el signo de la victoria y jugueteó con los controles del aparato.

—En este canal siempre ponen repeticiones de canciones de programas y…¡Anda, José Mota! Este tío es la ostia —comenzó a cantar la canción en inglés, siguiendo la voz española de la radio—. "Suiza tiene quesos para compartir, Andorra balnearios y pistas de ski, en las islas Seychelles siempre luce el sol, y en Gibraltar, los monos suben al peñón. Bahamas tiene olas para surfear y en Mónaco casinos para disfrutar. Cualquiera de estos sitios me viene genial, para que mi dinero pueda descansar. Mi paraíso es, mi paraíso fiscal, paraíííso, donde lo escondo y no cotizo —Vincent le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula floja—. Mi paraíso es, mi paraíso fiscal, paríííso, y los impuestos amortizo…"

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente! —apagó la radio con un movimiento brusco—. ¿Qué clase de canción es esa? ¡Prácticamente está diciendo que tus políticos son unos corruptos que se quedan y esconden el dinero! ¿Esto es legal? ¿No te molesta?

— _Esto_ es la verdad. Triste pero cierto. Maldito Rajoy —siseó con odio contenido que, en un instante, desapareció sin dejar pruebas de que una vez estuvo ahí—. Y la canción es pegadiza. "Mi paraíso es…"

—Cierra el hocico. No vuelvas a hablar en todo el viaje. Me desconcentras. Y tu voz es molesta —añadió, para dejar en claro su retintín hacia España más que demostrado.

—Bueno ~

Tras cinco minutos de preciada paz, España comenzó a tatarear el himno Español. Al principio Netherland prefirió ignorarlo, pero a medida que el canto avanzaba Antonio también se emocionaba. Ver que botaba en el sillón y zarandeaba los brazos al compás de la música fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Estate quieto de una puñetera vez! ¡Hemos quedado en que no volverías a abrir tu bocaza!

—¡Pero no he hablado en ningún momento! —se defendió, agarrándose a los bordes del asiento. Vincent notaba como una vena de aspecto nada sano le palpitaba en la frente.

—A partir de ahora, queda terminantemente prohibido hablar, cantar, tatarear, murmurar, susurrar, bailar o cualquier otra cosa que termine en ar. Vas a quedarte sentadito, calladito y quietecito todo el puto viaje. ¿Entendido? —habló lentamente, muy lentamente, pronunciando meticulosamente cada sílaba, marcando las consonantes con su fuerte acento neerlandés. La última parte, más que una pregunta sonó a amenaza de capo de la mafia. Antonio no pudo evitar imaginar a Lovino embutido en uno de esos trajes de chaqueta típicos de películas antiguas como _El Padrino,_ dándose la vuelta en una silla giratoria plantada tras un escritorio, con un gato (que se parecía sospechosamente a Rusia) acurrucado en el regazo y los dedos de sus manos unidos formando un triángulo. Con voz ronca y sonoras S susurraba amenazadoramente: _Capisci?_

Antonio soltó una risita baja y Vincent lo fulminó con la mirada. El castellano asintió, aún entre risas, y simuló que cerraba su boca con cremallera y tiraba la llave. Netherland deseó que esa llave existiera de verdad y fuera copia única.

—Y no respires. —Antonio dibujó una mueca ceñuda, pero no protestó.

Sorprendentemente y en contra de las pesimistas expectativas de Vincent, Antonio cumplió su palabra. Se entretenía mirando distraídamente por la ventana, apoyando su cara redondita e infantil en el puño. Su mirada parecía asunte y la expresión de su rostro era inexpugnable, a diferencia de su aspecto habitual de ser una enciclopedia abierta con un índice que facilitaba el trabajo. Vincent imaginaba que estaba reviviendo tiempos mejores o lamentándose de épocas que acechaban en el olvido y reaparecían en los momentos de soledad, al igual que los dardos de una cerbatana te atraviesan el corazón, sin hacer ruido, sin avisar. Siempre cuando menos te las esperas y no puedes defenderte. Aparecen, dejan una marca diminuta y vuelven a desaparecer arrastrando la vida que tomaron a modo de macabro trofeo.

Por un segundo, únicamente por un instante, el mundo fingió ralentizarse. Los párpados de España caían y subían pesadamente causando terremotos en las arreboladas mejillas, bañándolas en un manto negro y suave. Hipnotizado, pensó que sus pestañas eran más largas y curvadas que las de la azafata del avión. Sus labios, húmedos y rosados, le llamaban en silencio al igual que las sirenas atraían a los marineros con sus cantos angelicales y mortales. Los cabellos, rebeldes, se balanceaban con la brisa que se colaba por la ventana y jugaban a perseguirse desafiando la gravedad.

Lentamente, Antonio se giró, clavando sus ojos, verdes azulados bajo la luz plateada de la luna, llena e inmensa, que emergía entre los árboles de la desierta carretera secundaria, en sus propios ojos. Los labios carnosos sonrieron dulcemente y la magia se rompió.

Vincent se sorprendió a si mismo silbando la melodía de "Mi paraíso fiscal" y tarareándola con los dedos contra el volante. Antonio sonrió felinamente.

—Es pegadiza, ¿Verdad?

—Cállate. —Ordenó apartando la vista, avergonzado por varios motivos, algunos de los cuales Antonio no podría ni imaginar aunque se inyectara toda la droga y el alcohol del mundo vía intravenosa.

—Se te mete en la cabeza y…

—Que te calles.

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio, siendo el sonido de los grillos y las copas de las encinas, arremolinadas por los refrescantes soplos de aire de la madrugada, los únicos que rompían la quietud del profundo crepúsculo.

—¿Y si jugamos a un juego?

—No —gruñó.

—"Veo, veo…" —se meció a los lados mientras entonaba, con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo—. Ahora tienes que decir tú: "¿Qué ves?"

—No —Antonio se encogió de hombros, para nada afectado.

—"Veo, veo… ¿Qué ves?...Una cosita… ¿Con que letrita?..."

—¡ESPAÑA!

—…Empieza por la letrita G.

—¿G?

—De gomina.

Vincent dio un precario volantazo al intentar golpear a España, dirigiendo el automóvil en un sinuoso recorrido de zigzag.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(En algún lugar de las afueras de Madrid. 04:30 A.M.)

Vincent suspiró aliviado al aparcar frente al porche de la casa de España. Estaba reventado. Los párpados se le cerraban involuntariamente y notaba los músculos del cuello tenso de tanto conducir. ¿Por qué tenía que vivir ese estúpido tan alejado del centro? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no era nada práctico?

Apagó los faros y el motor. Se desabrochó el cinturón y zarandeó a España por el hombro intentando despertarlo. Antonio murmuró algo incomprensible entre dientes, arrullando sus labios como un gato. Masticó y finalmente se acurrucó de lado, dando la espalda a Netherland.

Vincent rodó los ojos, frustrado, y le atizó con más fuerza. España se quejó entre sueños y le apartó la mano de un manotazo, inconsciente. Considerando que era una causa perdida, Netherland se estiró sobre el respaldo del asiento para recuperar la bolsa y se apeó del vehículo. Abrió la puerta con la llave insertada en el llavero tomatito-delincuente y tiró su bolsa en el sofá del salón sin muchas contemplaciones. Regresó al porche, abrió la puerta del copiloto, desabrochó el cinturón de España y lo cargó en volandas. Cerró la portezuela con la cadera y presionó el botón de cerrado automático del auto. Las luces parpadearon, corroborando el éxito de la acción.

Cargó al adormecido España hasta su habitación, en el segundo piso. Le sorprendió lo liviano que se sentía el cuerpo inerte del moreno entre sus brazos, lo fácil que le resulto subir la empinada escalera. En sus recuerdos, lo dibujaba como un gigante de cara borrosa, ocultada en las tinieblas, de manos gigantescas e inalcanzables por mucho que se pusiera de puntillas y estirara la mano, anhelante de aferrar algo entre sus diminutos dedos. Ahora España le parecía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, que le costaba creer que fuera la misma persona de tantos años atrás. En ese entonces también tenía el cabello más largo, recogido habitualmente en una descuidada cola baja.

Se echó a Antonio al hombro sin esfuerzos, como si se tratara de un saco de patatas, mientras destapaba la cama maniobrando con una sola mano. Allí depósito al bello durmiente y le descalzó, sintiendo que más que un invitado se estaba comportando como una madre. Maldijo entre diente en holandés, malhumorado.

—No pienso ponerte el pijama. Te jodes —habló a la oscuridad del cuarto. Por la puerta entreabierta, se filtraba la luz blanquecina, de una bombilla de bajo consumo, del pasillo. Arropó a España hasta el cuello y se dispuso a marcharse, pero por algún motivo vaciló. Se quedó allí plantado, de pie cuan largo era, contemplando el plácido rostro de Antonio y el movimiento acompasado de su pecho con cada respiración. Sin pensar, sintiéndose protegido por las sombras, se sentó en el borde del lecho.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Quizás pasaron diez minutos, quizás más, quizás menos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró acariciando el sedoso cabello, ennegrecido a causa de la escasa iluminación. Deslizó sus largos y delgados dedos entre las hebras, acariciando posteriormente el aire donde antaño hubo una melena. Le gustaba como le quedaba el pelo largo, ¿O era a Bélgica a quien le gustaba? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Después de todo, ¿Cuándo le había gustado algo procedente o relacionado con España?

Un resquicio de información revoloteó por su cerebro, luchando con las telarañas y el polvo que le impedían ascender. Los países poseen un maravilloso don: La memoria infinita. A ellos, a diferencia de los humanos, les es imposible olvidar. Cientos de años que, en algún momento bizarro pasan a convertirse en milenios, se acumulan en múltiples cajones, archivados por fechas y lugares. A veces se confunden, claro, es imposible que un denso cúmulo de información se despedace al mismo tiempo. Pero, poco a poco, las piezas ocupan su lugar correspondiente y el complejo engranaje, propio de un infalible reloj Suizo, trajina en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo, los pequeños detalles, los insignificantes —¿No son esos los más importantes?— al igual que los seres humanos tienden a hacer, se arrojan al olvido, al baúl más profundo. Y quedan escondidos, aplastados bajo el peso de innumerables guerras, alianzas, tratados de paz, matrimonios, traiciones, revoluciones y nombres de los reyes y ministros de turno. Se puedo optar ignorarlos, pero nunca serán eliminados. Vagamente, se preguntó si Antonio consideraría ese don como una bendición o una maldición. Simplemente, existen cosas que preferirían ser olvidadas, borradas del mismo modo que desaparecen las pesadillas al abrir los ojos. ¿Antonio continuaría viendo las pesadillas con los párpados abiertos?

Rozó sin querer el moflete de Antonio con el dorso de la mano y este se arrastro a su lado, buscando el calor que manaba de un cuerpo vivo. Restregó suavemente la cara por su mano, pidiendo mimos. Vincent, muy a su pesar, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, dulce, si mostrar su impecable dentadura. Lentamente, acercó el rostro hasta sentir la respiración caliente de España rebotando en su cara. Inspiró, paladeando su olor a… ¿Bosque? No…¿Sol? ¿Cómo se puede explicar el olor del sol? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero le recordaba muchísimo al ambiente que impregnaba un caluroso día de primavera, cuando el sol de mediodía comenzaba a calentar y las flores se secaban dando paso a la nueva estación que se avecinaba, flameante y enérgica. El olor del verano.

Los labios ante él, tan cerca, tan apetecibles, atrajeron su mirada. Se preguntó como sabrían, si probándolos podría saborear el gusto de la vida, de la mayor de las estrellas. Cerró los ojos y, a escasos centímetros de distancia, el sentido común le gritó que se detuviera inmediatamente. Desvió su destino hasta posar un beso de buenas noches, inocente, en la cálida frente.

Se irguió violentamente, mecánicamente, y salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin mirar atrás.

La estatuilla de un ángel niño, regordete, siguió colgado en la pared con sus pequeñitas alas, sobre la cabecera de la cama, contemplando sonriente la penumbra donde se encontraba la puerta del dormitorio.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

 _El conejito revoloteó a sus pies, moviendo graciosamente su hociquito triangular y olisqueando sus pies. Vincent sonrió, agachándose para acariciarlo. Los ojitos redonditos y negros del conejo se fijaron en su bufanda, y saltó, jugando con el borde de lana. De lo alto de la ladera, desde el horizonte vespertino, bajaba una oleada de conejos brincando en tromba, tiñendo el verde de la pradera con un mosaico de colores marrones, blancos, grises, negros, moteados o a rayas._

 _Vincent los recibió con los brazos abiertos a tiempo que un maremoto de mamíferos pequeños y peludos pasaban como un maremoto a sus pies, mordisqueando la hierba y arremolinándose en torno a sus piernas. Con una sonrisa tonta, casi babosa, se dejó arrullar por las caricias de los animalitos. Sentado en la hierba que, de algún modo, se había transformado en zanahorias sonrientes, sobó a la media docena de conejos acomodados en su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba los cientos restantes que se divertían en la pradera de zanahorias y flores. Se sentía como si hubiera hallado la paz interior, la iluminación, el nirvana o como coño se llamase y hubiera ascendido hasta el Octavo Cielo: Wonder-rabbit. Sí, ese debería ser el auténtico Edén._

 _De pronto, ante él, apareció España con su largo cabello recogido en una descuidada cola baja, en pantalones cortos y sin camiseta. Unas orejitas marrones y una pomposa cola se balanceaban con cada pirueta, giros y volteretas que daba. Se paró y contempló a Vincent. Con una extraña sonrisa y ojos brillantes, se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Netherland espantando a los conejitos, que se mantuvieron cerca. Antonio se enrolló en los suaves brazos de la bufanda, atándola alrededor de su cuello en forma de lazo, como un regalo, sin quitar en ningún momento la parte de la bufanda ya envuelta en el cuello de Vincent. Unidos por la bufando, muy cerca el uno del otro, Netherland le acarició el rostro. España comenzó a cantar, sosteniendo la mano de Vincent contra su cara:_

" _Un conejito se balanceaba en la bufanda de Holaaanda, como veía que no se caía, fue a llamar a otro conejito. Dos conejitos se balanceaban en la bufanda de Holaaanda, como veían que no se caían, fueron a llamar a otro conejito…"_

 _Dirigió la mano de Holanda de su carrillo hasta su boca. Beso los dedos y abrió los labios en forma de O. Con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a lamer el dedo de Vincent, mordiendo sin hacer daño, juguetonamente. Se inclinó hacia delante y restregó su lengua, pequeña, caliente, por la suave piel de la mejilla de Vincent. Netherland se oyó suspirar con placer y buscó los labios de España. En ese momento, Antonio se apartó bruscamente y empezó a silbar. Un pitido penetrante, interrumpido, desagradablemente agudo y artificial._

Vincent gruñó y se revolvió en la cama. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de España prácticamente pegado al suyo, lamiendo en sueños su mejilla con expresión placentera, abrazándolo, y él (para su estupor) devolviendo el abrazo. Lo empujó con desagrado y se limpió la baba con gesto asqueado.

—Puag —se secó la mano en la espalda de España—. Ahora tendré que bañarme con lejía —refunfuñó, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación de invitados en busca del estridente sonido. La fuente de todo mal resultó ser la habitación de España (que novedad), concretamente el reloj-despertador de la mesita de noche. Lo apagó con rudeza y bostezó, restregándose la cara con la mano. Se fijó en la hora. Las doce de la mañana. ¿Tan tarde era ya?

Con la luz de las segundas luces (o terceras) del día pudo apreciar mejor los detalles de la habitación. No era demasiado espaciosa, acogedora. En la mesita de noche, además del despertador, había un pequeño marco de color celeste con una foto tomada en las navidades de 2010, en la que aparecía España en el centro abrazando por los hombros a una deslumbrante Bélgica y un hastiado Romano, a su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. Delante, agachados, estaban Italia y Japón (con expresión avergonzada) dibujando en signo de la paz. Al fondo, en el lado siniestro Prusia y Alemania competían por ver quién era capaz de beber más jarras de cerveza sin emborracharse, vitoreados por América, China y el perfil recortado de Canadá. En el diestro, Austria y Hungría contemplaban decepcionados a Francia, borracho y desnudo, peleándose con un también borracho Inglaterra. Un pedazo de tarta volaba en dirección a Rusia. Tras España, en el corazón de la foto, Netherland posaba con los brazos cruzados sin mirar a la cámara, aburrido. Todos celebraban el paso a un nuevo milenio. Una nueva —¿y mejor?— época.

Las paredes, pintadas de un naranja cálido y suave, estaban atiborrados de cuadros, posters de grupos musicales españoles, un antiguo anuncio de una corrida de toros algo descolorido, estanterías con libros y una foto en formato A2 de Francia, Prusia y España enseñando la lengua al fotógrafo. Una caja de galletas antiguas, de latón, en una estantería: en letras angulosas y elegantes se leía Marisol. En el suelo peluches de todos los tamaños y formas, incluidos un conejo gigante, un adorable torito, una tortuga anormalmente grande, corazones y tomates se amontonaban ni ton ni son. La maqueta de una avioneta rusa colgaba del techo, al lado de una con la bandera inglesa. Encima de la cabecera estaban apuntillados la figura de un ángel y un crucifijo. La lámpara china de papel filtraba la luz en un tono rosáceo y bañaba las pequeñitas pegatinas de las distintas banderas, pegadas en los armarios, en un reflejo salmón. Encontró la bandera neerlandesa justo al lado de la española. La figurita de una moto roja y dos vitrinas rectangulares en las que se exponían monedas de todo el mundo y una colección de pesetas y marcos, las antiguas monedas de España y Portugal, descansaban sobre la cómoda. En un canapé bajo la ventana, sentado con la espalda recta, dormitaba un muñeco de lana con un razonable parecido a Portugal. Un mapa de España y sus comunidades autónomas, además de otro más pequeño de Europa, ocupaban prácticamente una de las paredes. Finalmente, una bola del mundo en color sepia y montones de dibujos infantiles empapelados en el techo contemplaban la escena.

Para Vincent, partidario del orden y la austeridad, la habitación le resultaba abarrotada y desordenada. Algunas prendas de ropa se mostraban tiradas en el suelo sin formalidad alguna y la decoración era ostentosa y recargada, colocada sin gusto. Más que el cuarto de un reino con décadas y décadas en la espalda parecía la habitación de un chiquillo en su más tierna estancia.

Suspiró como exclusivamente España era capaz de hacerle suspirar y recogió la ropa del suelo. Abrió el alto armario de dos puertas, recibiéndolo su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero empotrado en la cara interna de la puerta. Lanzó la ropa al interior y, cuando iba a volver a cerrarlo, un borrón de color visto por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. En la otra puerta del armario, bajo tres marcas de manos de tamaños similares de pintura seca, había pegado con celo un retrato antiguo, pintado por la mano humana, de la época del matrimonio con los Habsburgo. Un España más pueril, en compañía de un joven Roderich, posaban junto a los aniñados hermanos Italia y Bélgica. En un lado, un poco apartado, Netherland reconoció aún yo preadolescente observando con recelo a España. Apenas le llegaba por el pecho. ¿Tan bajito era? ¿Ha crecido tanto? ¿O es acaso España el que ha encogido?

—Buenos días —Vincent botó en el sitio, sorprendido. Antonio rio disimuladamente—. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada —cerró el armario y dirigió una mirada larga y tendida a España, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El camisón de noche le quedaba ridículamente grande y las mangas colgaban ocultando sus manos. El cuello se había deslizado a un lado, mostrando la tersa piel de su hombro. Decidió que le sentaba bien.

—¿Y qué buscas en mi cuarto?

Vincent abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Espera un momento. Espera. Ahora que la modorra se había esfumado por completo de su mente, podía razonar con _lógica._

— _¡¿_ Qué estabas haciendo _tú_ en mi cuarto _?! —_ exigió, estupefacto y sonrojado.

—¿Eh? Pero si fuiste tú el que me dejo quedarme —se excusó con voz mimada, inflando los mofletes—. Anoche tuve una especia de…mal sueño. ¿Recuerdas?

Una vez mencionado, si que le sonaba la fantasmagórica imagen de España, llamándolo en susurros, con el rostro congestionado en una mueca lastimera, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Veladamente, recordaba hacerle sitio en el colchón con un bufido y el español precipitándose a estirarse a su lado, acurrucándose en el cobijo de su espalda y abrazándolo hasta quedarse dormido. Todo volvía a él de un modo irreal, al igual que el grabado pasajero de un sueño. Esa noche había soñado, estaba seguro, pero, ¿Con qué?

Arrugó el ceño, molesto por no conseguir recordarlo. Sin darle mayor importancia, salió de la habitación ignorando al castellano, con las mejillas encendidas.

Antonio sonrió satisfactoriamente.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—¿Por qué tienes puesto el despertador a mediodía?

—Para los domingos —contestó como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y necesitas que te despierte la alarma a _esa_ hora?

—Es para los _Domingos_. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Son las doce y media. Mejor pasamos directamente al almuerzo.

—Yo tengo hambre —protestó, zarandeando los puños para hacer hincapié. —. Podemos tomar algo ligero y comer a las cuatro en algún bar —calló, inclinado la cabeza, pensativo—. O podemos llevar unos bocadillos y hacer un picnic.

—¿Picnic? —Vincent tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina, contemplando como España danzaba de aquí a allá cogiendo cubiertos, vasos y platos. Gracias a Dios el resto de la casa estaba mucho más ordenada que su cuarto.

—¿Qué prefieres, tostadas o cereales? —Vincent se decantó por una manzana de un vivo color rojo del frutero de la mesa. Tenía el estómago cerrado. Antonio le sirvió un vaso de leche y preguntó si quería café. Vincent aceptó.

—¿No es un poco temprano para eso? —regañó cuando España vertía un generoso chorro de coñac en su taza de leche.

—Es para animar al cuerpo —guiñó un ojo. Netherland rodó los suyos.

España se sentó a su lado, saboreando una tostada con aceite de oliva y mermelada de tomate.

—No sé cómo te pueden gustar tanto los tomates.

—Piénsalo, ¿Es una fruta? ¿Es una verdura? Son dulces y ácidos. ¡Son perfectos! ¡Los tomates tienen un halo de misterio y sensualidad a su alrededor! —Neteherland actuó no darse por entendido. España soltó un quejido de inconformidad, susurrando con despecho—. Yo no me meto con tus zanahorias.

Vincent recordó súbitamente el censurable sueño y se atragantó con el café. Tosió, con los ojos llorosos, y apartó de malas maneras al bien intencionado de España que le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Carraspeó, recobrando la compostura.

—España —dijo seriamente—. Voy a ir directo al grano. ¿Para qué me has llamado? Si estoy aquí es exclusivamente porque Emma me ha convencido de acudir a tu…invitación. No pienso quedarme más de un día.

—Me parece que traes ropa para… —su voz murió ante la mirada incriminadora de Vincent—. Está bien —aceptó, en voz baja—. De todas formas, quería enseñártelo hoy —Netherland alzó una ceja, intrigado—. Cuando termines vístete. ¡Nos pondremos en marcha en cuanto estés listo! ¡No me hagas esperar! —y mordió su tostada con deleite.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—¡España, es para hoy! —apremió impaciente, pisoteando nerviosamente el suelo con una pierna.

—¡Voooooy! —bajó de un salto los últimos tres escalones de la escalera al segundo piso, aterrizando con los brazos extendidos—. ¿Cómo estoy? —viró sobre sí mismo, luciendo el conjunto que acababa de estrenar y regalo desinteresado de Francia. ¡Qué bonita es la amistad!

Vincent lo miro sin interés. Unos pantalones vaqueros hasta la rodilla, bombachos, ceñidos a las piernas con un fino moño, y una camiseta de tirantas cruzada en la espalda de color fucsia que a Netherland le parecía más tía que otra cosa. Llevaba el flequillo recogido en un par de horquillas con el adorno de una tortuguita, y una bandolera de parches de colores cruzada en los hombros.

—¿Me has hecho esperar tanto para vestirte como un travestido? —dijo _pacientemente._ Entonces, como una aparición, se le presentó la respuesta —. ¿Él que te ha llamado antes era Francia?

—Sip —asintió, contento.

¿Ese estúpido de Francia tenía un radar para la inoportunidad o es que vigilaba al botarate de España las 24 horas?

—Ehhh…Holanda...

—No me llames así. Ese _no_ es mi nombre —arrugó la nariz, asqueado—. Además, es _español._

—Ya, pero es que Países Bajos no me gusta. ¡Holanda es más mono!

—Siento mucho que no te guste mi nombre —comentó con sarcasmo—. ¿Te haría gracia qué yo te llamase Madrid?

Antonio lo miro con ojitos ilusionados.

—¡Unos motes entre nosotros! ¡Qué diver! —se lanzó para abrazarle, pero Netherland lo impidió manteniéndolo alejado de su cuerpo con una mano, empujándolo por la frente.

—No. Llámame Netherland y punto.

—Jo, que soso —sacó la lengua en un infantil gesto de rebeldía—. ¡Ya sé! ¡A partir de ahora serás Holan-chan! Yo te bautizo In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti, amén —Antonio dibujó la cruz de la Santísima Trinidad. Netherland le hizo un gesto muy obsceno con el dedo corazón.

—Holan-chan ~ —Vincent lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Vas a llevar la bufanda con el calor que hace?

—Sí.

—Pero te vas a cocer.

—Me da igual.

—Luego no me vengas llorando si crías chinches —le miro con pena, como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco o fuera tonto.

—No lo haré. Vámonos ya.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Casi se me olvida darle de comer a Tomatito!

—¿Toma…tito?

—Mi tortuga —brincó hasta la cocina y volvió con un bol de tomates picados, lechuga y comida para tortugas.

—¿Las tortugas comen eso?

—¡Comen de todo!

—Eso es Prusia —rió. Antonio se le quedo mirando con los ojos desorbitados y la boquita abierta en una perfecta O—. ¿Qué?

—¡Sabes reírte! —expuso sorprendido.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me has tomado? —murmulló, mitad ofendido, mitad azorado. España le observó con una sonrisita cariñosa.

—¡Ven, voy a presentarte a Tomatito! ¡Seguro que le caes bien!

—Paso.

—No es sano estar tan amargado ~

—¡Yo no estoy amargado! —Antonio negó exageradamente con la cabeza, condescendiente.

—¡Tomatitoooo!

España se marchó y regresó corriendo, llevando una tortuga semi-acuática en las manos.

—¡Dile hola a Holan-chan!

—¡Aparta esa cosa de mi! —Netherland comenzó a correr por toda la casa, perseguido por la tortuga asesina y su mascota. Saltó las sillas y escaló al sofá, en el que España se tiró en plancha. Antonio se carcajeó, abrazando la tortuga.

—¿Ves que puedes ser divertido cuando te lo propones?

—Cállate, idiota.

Antonio restregó su mejilla contra la de Vincent, ruborizada. Netherland tuvo una vista perfecta de su cuello, delgado, moreno, irresistible. Abrazó a España por el estómago, estirado boca arriba sobre él, y se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Notó como la respiración de Antonio se aceleraba, y si se concentraba, juraría poder oír sus latidos desbocados. ¿O era su propia sangre zumbándole en los oídos?

España cerró los ojos, desarmado, completamente desprotegido. ¿Cómo podía estar tan confiado? Netherland lo odiaba. Y él lo sabía. Perfectamente, podría rodear el grácil cuello con una mano y apretar, lentamente ejerciendo más y más presión, y simplemente dejaría de respirar para siempre. Ni siquiera un país es capaz de soportar un golpe directo a su manifestación humana. La vida de España colgaba de un hilo en las gigantescas manos de Netehrland, sin exagerar. Rozando con el índice sutilmente el pecho, caminó al cuello y, con sus dedos acariciando como plumas, estrechó la garganta con fuerza. España se dejó hacer sumisamente, abriendo sus infinitos ojos vacíos, neutros. No se resistió. Netherland apretó con más fuerza. Notaba bajo su piel como el oxigeno luchaba por llegar hasta los pulmones, como la respiración se dificultaba. Apretó y apretó. España jadeó rasposamente, dolorosamente. Sus párpados comenzaron a perder fuerza y caían sosegadamente. Un poca más y…

Vincent aflojó su agarre. Antonio tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y tosió. Por un instante observó a Vincent con una emoción parecida a la decepción o, a lo mejor, frustración. Si esperaba algo más, jamás lo mostró. Sonrió nostálgicamente y se acercó al oído de Netherland.

—Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde. Dejaré a Tomatito en el patio.

Se levantó, dejando la atmósfera tensa, enrarecida. Cuando se reencontraron en el vestíbulo, todo quedo cubierto con tiritas de normalidad y, en un acuerdo silencioso, pactaron actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Me toca conducir, me toca!

—De todas formas no sé donde piensas llevarme —Netherland le lanzó las llaves y España las cazó al vuelo.

Esperó hasta que Antonio subiera al coche y pusiera en marcha el motor, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano mientras examinaba el despejado cielo. El sol le cegaba. Hacía calor, pero no al calor al que estaba acostumbrado. Un calor pegajoso, bochornoso. El sol era más toco y menos piadoso, decidido a derretir cualquier ser vivo atrevido que se atreviera a desafiarle. El color oscuro de la calzada atraía el calor y el ambiente era ardiente, casi árido. No corría el aire, como de madrugada, y cualquier soplo de viento traía ráfagas de quemazón.

Antonio tocó el claxon y Vincent se apresuró a montarse a su lado.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(Burgos, Castilla y León. 16:00 P.M.)

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —Antonio hizo ruiditos raros mientras se estiraba, apoyado en el capó del coche.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —inspiró el aire fresco, relajado. En Castilla hacia menos calor y un agradable vientecito acariciaba sus rostros y cabellos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a España?

—El año pasado, en tu cumpleaños. Bélgica me obligó a venir. _Como siempre._

—Mmmm. ¿Y nunca has venido para nada más que no sea mi cumpleaños? No sé…de vacaciones o algo.

—Sí, claro, como no tengo cosas mejores que hacer —ironizó.

—Bueno, así está bien —comenzó a correr, arrastrando a Vincent de la mano—. ¡Vamos a almorzar!

Netherlando protestó, pero consintió dejarse guiar. Además, toleró el contacto físico con España. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lo disfrutó. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, ni si quiera a sí mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…todo era…agradable.

 _España es el tirano._

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—Burgos es bonito, ¿Verdad? —Antonio se le adelantó, girándose hacia él con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

—Es tranquilo —admitió. España le observó con ademán esperanzado—. Y…rústico.

—¿Te gusta?

—No está mal.

Antonio saltó, celebrando su pequeña victoria personal.

—Pensé que estarías más cómodo por la zona norte, el clima es más frío. ¡En Sevilla podrías freír un huevo en el suelo! —bromeó. Vincent sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—Muy considerado —su intención era resultar sarcástico, pero España se encogió avergonzado, con una tímida sonrisita. Netehrland se rascó la mejilla, incómodo—. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

España se animó.

—Un amigo lleva un restaurante por aquí. He odio que se come muy bien. Si no me equivoco es aquí —se detuvo ante una puerta de madera gruesa, encajada en un marco de piedra—. Entremos.

El interior era afable, con mesitas redondas cubiertas con paños de tela de estampados florales y el aspecto familiar de una cafetería dirigido por una encantadora abuela. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera hasta la mitad, y la parte superior pintadas de celeste pastel. Sobre cada mesa descansaba un jarrón con flores frescas y un par de velas. El servicio era competente y risueño.

—El menú de hoy —la encantadora camarera, con la facilidad de un equilibrista, dejó dos recipientes de barro humeantes en la mesa—. Sopa Castellana y paella. Y de bebida, nuestro mejor Cava. A las órdenes del señor —hizo una teatral reverencia, dirigida a Antonio. España se despidió con la mano, en cierto modo flirteando. A Netherland se le arrugó el gesto, enojado. Antonio no se percató.

—Esta paella es un poco distinta. Normalmente se usa marisco, pero algunas veces, sobre todo en las zonas alejadas de la costa, se usa carne. Está igualmente rica, promesa. Oh, y la sopa es un plato típico de aquí. ¡Ah, no puedes pasar por Burgos sin probar su queso! —Vincet se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Se apartaron una ración de paella.

—Está bueno —confesó Vincent, ligeramente asombrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba la comida española —. ¿Qué carne es?

—Pues… —España probó un bocado de su propio plato. El color desapareció de su rostro. Miró la comida, lívido.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálido de pronto.

—Sí, sí —contestó con un hilito de voz, débil. Carraspeó—. No me pasa nada. Es pollo.

—¿Seguro? No me sabe a pollo.

—Segurísimo —replicó en tono cortante, ofuscado.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Comieron en silencio, masticando lentamente. Un único pensamiento se repetía en la mente de España como un mantra: _Mierdamierdamierdaconejomierdaquenosedecuentaquenosedecuentaporfavorquenosedecuentaconejomierda¡¿porquéteníaqueserconejo?!_

—España, España…¡España!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Te estoy preguntando si pedimos postre —repitió, algo indignado de que _España_ le ignorara a _él._ Se suponía que su relación funcionaba al revés.

—Mmm..Seguro. Sí, claro. ¡Camarera!

La chica se acercó, sonriente.

—¿Han quedado satisfechos con la comida?

—Sí, sí —saltó España antes de que Vincent tuviera tiempo de pensar en responder—. Estaba todo muy rico. ¿Nos traes el postre, encanto?

—¡Marchando! —cacareó. España suspiró aliviado.

Vincent cogió el postre, una especie de galleta de masa dura de forma oval, con glaseado encima. Se la metió entera en la boca.

—Eftá un foco fuefte —comentó, masticando.

—Son perrunillas. Uno de sus ingredientes es agua ardiente —mordisqueó una galleta con aire melancólico—. No es nada ostentoso o alguna de esas exquisiteces de aspecto refinado que adora Francia. Pero es parte de la tradición. En cierto modo, son especiales. Los abuelos se lo trasmitieron a sus hijos, y los hijos a los nietos, y estos, a su vez, a sus propios nietos. Tienen una larga historia y muchos años que contar —sonrió abiertamente, mirando embobado el plato con forma de corazón en el que los dulces se apilaban, dibujando el contorno de una margarita. ¿O de un girasol?

—Prefiero las cosas simples. Está bueno.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—No es un halago. Sólo decía la verdad —se llevó otro pastelito a la boca, sonrojado.

—Entonces doble gracias.

Antes de marcharse, España se santiguo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada~. — _"Descansa en paz, conejito"._

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—Entremos al parque —propuso España, botando.

—Prefiero dar un paseo. Hace buen tiempo y así bajamos la comida.

—Pero yo quiero descansar un ratito —insistió, frunciendo el labio en un adorable puchero.

—Hemos estados sentados hasta hace prácticamente un momento, España.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! Porfaaa —puso ojitos tristes, la misma cara de cachorro apaleado que calcaba _Emma._ Ahora sabía de quien lo había aprendido.

Suspiró resignado.

—Sólo un rato —accedió de mala gana.

España se le abalanzo al cuello, y se le enroscó a la cintura, en un abrazo de oso amoroso asfixiante. Vincent no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

—¡Eres el mejor, Vincent!

—Lo que sea. Ahora bájate, nos están mirando todo el mundo.

—Tranquilo —susurró, bajando las piernas, pero sin romper el abrazo y apegándose a su cuerpo. Se alzó de puntillas y prácticamente rozó su oído al hablar—. Aquí no nos escandalizamos por un simple abrazo —marchó hacia el parque, contoneando las caderas.

Vincent observó paralizado como andaba, hechizado por el magnético balanceo de su redondeado trasero, acentuado por el pantalón. Un extraño ardor descendió de su estómago hasta otro órgano vital y se sintió extrañamente sofocado. Notaba el cuerpo caliente.

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila, maldito —despotricó en voz alta, siguiendo el mismo rumbo realizado por España.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—Debí habérmelo imaginado —se quejó, sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Ante ellos, un par de críos jugaban a pasarse una pelota de fútbol—. Lo que quería era dormir la mona —observó amargamente a España, que dormitaba a su lado. En realidad, el objetivo inicial de Antonio era descansar un rato y pasar un momento agradable en compañía de Vincent, pero el clima era _tan_ agradable que, involuntariamente, su cuerpo se dejó engatusar por la traicionera siesta.

Netherland respiró profundamente y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco, con los ojos cerrados. Debía reconocer que descansar en ese frondoso parque, sumido en la quietud, acompañado por el cántico de las hojas estremeciéndose en sus ramas con el viento, no era ningún infierno. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había relajado de esta manera?

Advirtió un insólito peso extra en el regazo y al abrir los ojos descubrió la cabeza de España, acostada en sus muslos. Debatió seriamente el asfixiarle con la bufanda o mandarle a volar de un puñetazo, pero en su lugar cepillo el pelo caoba con los dedos.

Un par de golondrinas, con una curiosa cabriola en el aire que recordaba, echándole una pizca de imaginación, a un corazón, aterrizaron en la rama de su árbol. Acaramelados, se intercambiaron carantoñas y achuchones.

Antonio se revolvió y la cadena, guardada bajo la blusa, emergió sobre la bronceada piel y la blusa rosa. Relució bajo la luz de la tarde. Una cruz cristiana bañada en oro blanco, del tamaño de un meñique, colgaba de una cadena plateada. Una diminuta esmeralda resplandecía en el centro. Vincent la cogió delicadamente entre los dedos. La examinó cuidadosamente, virándola en distintos ángulos. La esmeralda del centro…tenía el color exacto de los ojos de España. Sintió una especie de déjà vu.

— _Tengo un regalo para ti, Holanda —teconoció su mano, pequeña, aceptando una cajita de terciopelo—. Ábrelo —era una orden._

— _Un…rosario — ¿Su voz era tan aguda?_

— _No. Los rosarios no son para llevarlos encima como un collar. Es un crucifijo —su voz autoritaria se suavizó, al igual que un río desciende por una rocosa pendiente para desembocar en el apaciguado océano—. Te protegerá —Vinvent inclinó la cabeza para permitir que se lo colgara al cuello—. Lévalo siempre encima. Está bendecido personalmente por mí —se arrodilló sobre una pierna y depositó un casto beso en el collar. Alzó el rostro, descubriendo la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto y jamás volvería a ver. Le besó la frente, limpió con el pulgar la piel para borrar cualquier vestigio de su presencia y le revolvió el pelo. Se marchó sin concederle una segunda mirada, la capa de medio corte flotando a su espalda._

 _Vincent esperó hasta que el eco de los tacones desapareciera por completo. Acarició el crucifijo, sonrojado. Odiaba a España. Siempre estaba burlándose de él de esta manera, despreciándolo, tratándolo como a un niño, un insignificante criado…una joya más en sus repletas arcas._

 _La esmeralda de la cruz poseía un verde limpio, puro y cristalino. Sería idéntico a los ojos de España si no estuvieran nublados por ese deje de culpabilidad y dolor. Netherland sabía que en los rincones oscuros, por las noches, cuando el resto del mundo dormía, España bajaba el escudo inexpugnable que lo aislaba de sus emociones y caía, hondo, muy hondo, al pozo del perdón. La vitalidad desaparecía de sus ojos y lloraba como si no existiera el mañana. Vincet lo sabía. Lo había visto._

 _Pero eso no cambiaba su odio hacia España. En todo caso, lo acentuaba. Un cobarde y un falso. Un tirano que olvida su corazón a costa de su sufrimiento._

 _Besó la esmeralda, en el mismo lugar donde se posaron los candentes labios de España, imaginando un beso indirecto._

España nunca le dijo que poseía un crucifijo igual al que le regalo. Se sintió especial, y se regañó por su estupidez y ñoñería. Un estúpido collar no significaba nada. Que un fanático religioso y cabeza hueca como España regalara un crucifijo no era la gran cosa. Disfrutaba dando porquerías a la gente, conocida o desconocido, en un estúpido intento de compensar los pecados del pasado. ¿Cuándo dejaría de interpretar el papel de buen samaritano? Bajó esa fachada de algodón de azúcar y piruletas, Vincent sabía que se agazapaba un corazón cruel, gélido.

 _Un corazón sangrante._

Él también mantenía un secreto nunca confesado, ni tan siquiera a Emma: Aún conservaba el crucifijo, guardado en el fondo del cajón de su cómoda.

Las golondrinas piaron y la rama se sacudió cuando emprendieron el vuelo.

—¿Cómo puedo yo curar las heridas de tu corazón, España? —preguntó sin pensar, a nadie en específico. Entrelazó sus manos, admirando la diferencia de tamaño. Pequeña, delicada. Fascinado, recorrió los huesos de los nudillos y los dedos. Su mano era delgada, de dedos esbeltos y uñas pequeñitas y redondeadas. Tomo su mano como si le pidiera un baile a una dama, y la beso, suspirando.

Los párpados de Antonio vibraron y, perezosamente, su cuerpo volvió a la vida. Vincent se apresuró a desligar sus manos.

España posó sus ojos vidriosos, más verdes que nunca, en Netherland y sonrió holgazanamente. No obtuvo respuesta. Un haz de luz se reflejó en el crucifijo y quedó momentáneamente cegado. Volvió a guarecer la cadena en su lugar pertinente.

—Una vez, hace mucho, te regale uno igual —rememoró con voz pastosa y la mirada perdida.

—Así que te acuerdas —Antonio asintió débilmente. Luego, clavo sus pupilas en el, bajo el sol de verano, dorado cabello de Vincent. Alargó las manos y Netherland, en un singular arrebato de obediencia, reclinó la cabeza para que Antonio la alcanzara sin incorporarse. De pronto, se sintió como un niño de nuevo.

España le revolvió el cabello, al igual que en otra época solía hacer y que sacaba a Vincent de sus casillas. Esta vez, no obstante, no lo aborreció. Ni tan sólo lo despreció.

—Te sienta mejor el pelo suelto. Estás adorable —ronroneó, ovillándose en el pecho de Vincent, prácticamente maullando. Cerró los ojos y aferró la camisa de Netherland con los puños.

Vincent no respondió. Se limitó a envolver sus largos brazos en torno al menudo cuerpo de España.

Ahora era más fuerte que él. Había conseguido superarlo. ¿Entonces, por qué presentía qué se encontraba a años luz de poder alcanzarle?

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—¿Tenemos que compartir cama? —inquirió enfadado, señalando el único camastro de la habitación del modesto hotel.

—No tenía presupuesto para más —explicó risueño, tirándose pesadamente en la cama.

—Es muy estrecha —rezongó, sentándose enrabietado en la mecedora de madera. Remitió una sonrisilla divertida al oscilar acompasadamente.

—Está bien ~ Romano y yo hemos compartido camas más pequeñas —rodó en el colchón como una croqueta—. Y una vez con Gilbert y Francis, pero esa es otra historia que prefiero no contar. Es un SE-CRE-TO —entonó, meneando rítmicamente el índice y guiñando un ojo coquetamente. Vincent compuso una mueca de genuino asco.

—Haber traído a tu malcriado macarrón en mi lugar —Antonio se arrodilló en la cama, dejándose caer posteriormente hacia atrás.

—Si no eres tú, este viaje no tendría sentido —musitó al techo—. Oh, hay una marca de una suela en el techo. ¿Cómo lo habrán hecho? ¿La ves? —señaló con el índice.

—Espectacular —contestó sin mirar. Cuando se volvió, España acababa de tirar uno de sus zapatos al aire y, tras rebotar en el techo, aterrizó en su cabeza.

—¡OUCH! —se cubrió la cabeza protectoramente con las manos, los ojitos llorosos.

Vincet, sin poder resistirse, se convulsionó en carcajadas en la mecedora, sujetándose el estómago con las manos. España le admiró anonadado.

—¿También puedes reírte tanto? —gateó hasta el borde de la cama, incrédulo.

—¿Qué clase de retorcida concepción tienes sobre mí? —demandó, secándose las lágrimas saltadas por la risa. ¿No es curioso que los conductos que controlan las risas y las lágrimas estén uno al lado del otro?

—No sé —se llevó el dedo al mentón, en la típica postura de profunda reflexión—. De un aguafiestas, supongo. Aburrido eres un rato —con la mano imitó que contemplaba un lejano horizonte.

Vincent se incorporó amenazadoramente. Se acercó a la cama con la cabeza gacha.

—Perdón, perdón —se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Netherland alzó un brazo y empujó la cabeza de España hacia abajo, despeinándolo.

—No te pases, mocoso —masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

—El mocoso aquí —Interceptó el brazo de Vincent y enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Usando su propio cuerpo de palanca, lo postró en la cama, encima suya—, eres tú —rodó sobre el colchón, posicionándose encima de Vincent—. Parece que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú —bromeó, mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Vincent lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo tiró a un lado, siendo ahora él que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el torso de Antonio. Lo inmovilizó sujetándole las muñecas.

—Los papeles se han intercambiado rápidamente —sollozó —. ¿Holan-chan?

—No me llames así —se inclinó sobre España, aplastándolo bajo su peso. —. No pienses ni por un segundo que eres más fuerte que yo —amenazó fríamente, entornando los ojos. España gimió, sintiendo que se le entumecían las manos por la falta de circulación—. Es mentira. Una asquerosa mentira.

—Holan-chan… —murmuró con voz entrecortada.

—No me llames a…

—No arrugues el ceño —regañó infantilmente, inflando las mejillas—. ¡Te van a salir arrugas!

—¿Eh? —pestañeó, confundido.

—¡Te pones muy feo cuando haces muecas! —persistió, pataleando.

—U-uh.

—Ahora —prosiguió severamente, alzando la cabeza con dignidad—, acuéstate a mi lado —Vincent negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa incrédula curvando sus labios.

—No puedes ser más raro ni queriendo —suspiró, rodando a su lado.

—Sería ilegal —se acurrucó junto a él—. Vincent…

—No uses mi nombre de pila.

—Holan-chan…quedémonos así…sólo un poco.

Vincent se recostó de lado, cerrando los ojos, reposando la cabeza sobre brazo izquierdo. Antonio sonrió complacido y se pegó a su cuerpo como la lapa humana que era. Se aferró a él del mismo modo que un naufrago se niega a soltar su único salvavidas.

—Nos vamos a perder la cena —dijo Vincent tras un rato de mutismo, manteniendo la cabeza oculta para no exponer sus carrillos incandescentes.

—No importa… —su voz sonó amortigua por la blusa de Netherland.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(Agosto, 1540. España)

—¿Qué flor es? —Vincent apoyó los codos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia la maceta de barro. Una flor de tallo fino y alto, con pétalos enormes y dorados se alzaba orgullosa. Se asemejaba a una inmensa margarita, pero menos silvestre y más bella. Refinada.

—Yo la llamo Girasol —España tomó asiento y sentó a Netherland en sus rodillas. Vincent protestó y pataleó, revolviéndose, intentando inútilmente zafarse de su agarre. Antonio lo abrazó firmemente y todas sus quejas cayeron en saco roto—. La hemos traído desde el Nuevo Mundo. Es preciosa, ¿Verdad?—Vincent asintió con gesto enfurruñado, infantil—. Nunca he visto una flor igual. Sique el recorrido del sol.

—Mentira.

—Verdad —corrigió con una expresión fresca impropia de él.

—Eso es imposible.

—Yo lo he visto. Es increíble —contempló la planta con ojitos embelesados. —. Siempre busca el sol —repitió con voz soñadora.

" _Al igual que tú" Pensó Vincent "El Imperio en el que nunca se pone el sol"_

—¿Qué crees que piensan, Holanda?

—¿Quién?

—La flor. ¿Por qué mirará al sol? —preguntó con voz ausente.

—Sólo es una planta.

—Sí, sólo es una planta —por un momento, Netherland tuvo la seguridad de que diría algo más, pero no lo hizo. Incrementó la fuerza del agarre.

—¿España?

—Creo que le aterroriza la oscuridad. Estoy seguro que se siente desorientado cada vez que llega el crepúsculo —divagó, meditabundo—, …tiene miedo…de no poder volver a hallar la luz.

—¿Te sientes identificado? —preguntó lacónicamente, sin interés. No le importaba lo que sintiera o dejara de sentir España. Era curiosidad. Simple curiosidad desinteresada. Sí, sólo eso.

—¿Quién sabe? —Apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de Vincent—. Tu pelo huele bien —tatareó, restregando la nariz como un cachorrito emocionado.

—¡No hagas eso!

—Eres tan lindo cuando te enfadas~

—¡No lo soy! —sentenció cabreado, echando humo por las orejas y moviendo los puñitos arriba y abajo.

—Entonces… ¿Te gusta tu regalo?

—¿Mi regalo?

—La flor. Es un recuerdo para ti.

—No necesito nada tuyo —negó, algo azorado—. Dáselo a Bélgica o al renacuajo.

—Oh, para Bélgica traigo otra fol. Es muy elegante. ¡La he bautizado Dama de Noche! —explicó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—A ver si adivino, porque sólo se abre de noche —España le miró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Eres un adivino?

—Era obvio, tonto.

—Oh —se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. En un parpadeó ya estaba animado de nuevo—. ¡Para Romano traigo una verdura redondita y roja! ¡Esta deliciosa! Allí lo llamaban Jitomate o algo así —hizo memoria, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un nombre estúpido.

—No voy a conseguir ninguna palabra bonita de ti, ¿Eh? —afirmó en tono resignado. Vincent negó firmemente, con toda la arrogancia que su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de reunir.

—No importa. Está flor es tuya.

—Me recuerda…me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿Y te gusta? —curioseó ilusionado.

—No. Es patético, al igual que tú.

—Eres cruel —lloriqueó.

Pero sí que le gustaba. Su joven corazón galopaba dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Estaba emocionado y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía confuso, pero una cosa estaba completamente clara. Los girasoles le recordaban a España. Los girasoles le gustaban.

Supo que, sin importar el tiempo, sin importar lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir, los girasoles serían una cosa de España que adoraría por siempre. Pero ese será un secreto más en la lista.

—Holanda —llamó en voz baja—. La conversación de hoy…Será nuestro secreto, ¿Vale?

—...Vale.

Los secretos no se cuentan.

No se reconoce su veracidad.

Nunca.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(29 de Julio. Burgos, Castilla y León. 06:00 A.M.)

—Holan-chan~…Holan-chaaaan…¡Holanda!

—Mmmm.

—Holandaa…Si no te despiertas tendré que despertarte yo…con un beeesooo —acercó los labios traviesamente a los de Vincent. Netherland frunció el ceño y, su atontada mente razono encapotada por el velo de la somnolencia, relacionando la simple ecuación: España + beso = silencio. Le pareció lógico. Y le beso, volviendo a caer dormido ipso facto.

Antonio se quedó petrificado en el sitio, con los ojos como platos y boqueando al igual que un boquerón fuera del agua. Se sonrojó furiosamente. Negó violentamente con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor nervioso, buscando desesperadamente algo que no sabía lo que era ni el motivo por el que lo necesitaba. En última instancia respiró hondamente y contó hasta diez, tranquilizándose.

—¡HOLAAAANDAAAAAA! —gritó estridentemente, todo lo alto y fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron. Una pausa para tomar aire—, …HOLAAAND….

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡NO GRITES A ESTÁS HORAS, ESTÚPIDO! ¡VAS A DESPERTAR A TODO EL MUNDO! —Antonio observó embobado su cuello, que causa la opción óptica de estirarse como el de una tortuga, surcado por gruesas venas de enervación en su estado más puro de manifestación.

—¿Entonces, por qué estás gritando?

—¡DIOS! ¡JURO QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS! ¡TE VOY A…! —la imagen de una furiosa Bélgica firmando su sentencia de muerte le obligó a serenarse. Intentó respirar con normalidad, enumerando pacientemente—. Porque no te aguanto, España. Me desesperas, me chupas la energía…me….me…

—¿Te quito las ganas de vivir? —tanteó, contento de ayudar.

—Sí, la mayoría de las veces sí —concordó, exánime.

—¿Te pongo hecho un basilisco? ¿Te conduzco a la locura? —siguió aportando, servicial, llevando la cuenta con los dedos.

—Ni yo lo hubiese expresado mejor —dijo con saña.

—¿Hago que te plantees un homicidio de primer grado ? ¿Te cabreo tanto que sólo tienes ganas de prender fuego a mi coche conmigo dentro?

—Has pillado la idea. Ahora, para.

—¿Te hago considerar seriamente el lanzar una bomba nuclear a la península Ibérica? —Caviló sobre el tema—. En ese caso Portugal caería conmigo. Pobre. ¿O quizás…?

—Suficiente —tapó la boca de España con la mano, deteniendo sus desvaríos sin sentido—. ¡No me chupes, guarro! —le pegó un coscorrón. Antonio gimoteó—. ¿Por qué me has despertado?...o lo que es más raro, ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan pronto?

España sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Vístete. Quiero mostrarte un espectáculo que jamás has visto —cuchicheó con un deleitoso matiz de misterio. Guiñó sensualmente y lanzó un beso al aire antes de bajarse de la cama.

Vincent, sin entender muy bien por qué, se sintió excitado y tuvo que apartar la mirada todo el tiempo que le llevó a España cambiarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se regocijo con la silueta semidesnuda de España.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

(Campos de Burgos, Castilla y León. 06:50 A.M.)

El auto traqueteó por el camino sin asfaltar hasta detenerse.

—¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda? —Vincent tiró de la gasa que le cubría los ojos, con voz cansina.

—No.

—¿A qué viene toda esta gilipollez, España? Aún no ha amanecido.

—Pronto lo descubrirás —y añadió en tono pedagógico—. La paciencia es una virtud.

—De la que tú careces —Antonio le dirigió una carantoña de burla que al instante agradeció internamente que no le fuera posible verla.

—¿Te has burlado de mi?

—¡No hagas trampas! ¡Está prohibido mirar!

—Se llama instinto, idiota. Y te has delatado tú solo.

—Bah, minucias, minucias —desdeñó con la mano—. ¡Ah, ya empieza! ¡Acércate, corre!

—¿Cómo quieres que vaya si no puedo ver? —bramó, alzando los brazos. Quizás porque estaba exasperado, quizás pidiéndole al cielo paciencia para no decapitar a España con el maletero del coche.

Percibió la suave piel de España rozando su mano, bañándolo en una sensación cálida cuando entrelazó sus dedos.

—Sígueme —pidió dócilmente. Netherland juró que casi suplicaba.

Vincet exploró con el pulgar la magra mano, una vez más, asombrado de su diminuto tamaño.

—Aquí está bien —rompió el apretón de manos y Netherland experimentó una devastadora sensación de vacío. España retiró la venda de sus ojos obtusamente.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —su sonrisa se apreciaba en la forma de hablar. ¿Cómo es capaz de impregnar las palabras con el embriagador aroma de la felicidad?

Netherland descubrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, extasiado por el paisaje que lo recibió. Ante él, hectáreas de girasoles, todos entre los 2 y los 6 metros de altura, se prolongaban hasta el confín de ese pequeño mundo, despuntado por peludas montañas verdosas. Entre las colinas, el anaranjado sol ascendía imponente sumergiendo el campo en haces de luces blancas que, poco a poco, fueron transformándose en dorado, naranja y rojo. Desorientadas nubes, a los lejos, se teñían de rosa y violeta.

No sabría decir cuál fue el primer intrépido girasol que vislumbró el sol pero, de forma fantástica, todos y cada uno de ellos saludaron a la estrella madre como un sincronizado ejército. Los pétalos amarillos parecían surfear sobre los tallos, festejando el comienzo de un nuevo día. A la izquierda, al fondo, centelleó la campana de la catedral de piedra blanca. El pueblo se sumergió en los colores de la aurora, dotándose de la magia de los cuentos de hadas.

—Es…

—Fantabuloso —España apareció en su campo de visión, sonriente. Tiritaba —. Fueron plantados en mayo. Son todos jóvenes, por eso giran. Los mayores están demasiado cansados para tanto esfuerzo —estornudó—. Cuando raya el alba siempre hace frío. Irónico, ¿Verdad? —dijo de buen humor, pero el castañeó de sus dientes se lo chafó un poco. Se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando calor. Netherland se quitó la bufanda y la enredó en su cuello sin mirarle a la cara, anudando un coqueto lazo para que no rozara el suelo.

—Gracias —murmuró a la bufanda, contemplando sus zapatillas como si fueran lo más impresionante del universo.

Vincet sonrió ufano y rodeó la estrecha cintura de Antonio con el brazo, abrazándolo por la espalda y posando la barbilla en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello.

—Es precioso —su aliento caliente beso el cuello de España y Vincent se sintió satisfecho al notar como su cuerpo se convulsionaba con un escalofrío de placer —. ¿Sigues teniendo frío? —Antonio negó con la cabeza. Ahora tenía calor. Mucho calor.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Pensé que te gustaría. ¿He acertado?

Netherland no contestó.

—¿Por qué no has venido con Romano?

—Este es nuestro secreto, Vincent —se giró entre sus brazos, apoyando las manos en su pecho. A Netherland no se le pasó desapercibido el carmín de sus mejillas—. Quería verlo contigo. ¿Es malo?

—No.

 _España es el malo de la película._

—Creo…que sólo tú entenderías el autentico encanto de este espectáculo —con un balanceó del brazo abarcó el amarillo que se extendía hasta el amanecer—. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—29 de Julio —respondió sin titubear. Tenía un presentimiento sobre a donde se dirigirían los tiros.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Vincent Van Gogh.

—Lo sé.

—Una vez…una vez coincidimos. Hace mucho tiempo. En Francia —Vincent escuchó atentamente, intrigado—. Estaba de visita y oí por ahí que un pintor holandés deambulaba por aquellos lares. Y que le faltaban un par de tornillos —gorgoteó tristemente—. ¿Adivinas que le llevaba de recuerdo a Francis?

—Un girasol —adelantó, aunque seguramente España no esperaba realmente una respuesta. Antonio asintió. _Antonio, levantador de pasiones allá donde pisa,_ pensó.

—Un ramo de girasoles. Algunos se habían estropeado por el camino y estaban marchitos, pero a Vincent le parecieron extraordinarios. Extraordinario…Que palabra más bonita. Te sientes completo sólo con decirla —Netherland le apremió a que continuara —. Después insistió en que le enseñara los campos de girasoles de Francia y…bueno, como se suele decir, el resto es historia —se encogió de hombros, humedeciéndose los resecos labios. Los ojos se le habían enrojecido—. Era una buena persona, pero tuvo una vida difícil. Sufrió mucho.

—¿Tú también has sufrido?

—Mi vida también ha sido difícil a veces. Mi infancia no fue un lecho de rosas, precisamente. Aunque le agradezco al Señor que Francis siempre estuviera ahí cuando necesitaba un hombro en el que desahogar mis penas —. Sonrió cariñosamente a la mención del nombre de su más viejo amigo —. He tenido mis momentos de altibajos, como todos. Pero he podido superarlo gracias al apoyo de algunas personas. Mis amigos.

—Las Naciones no tenemos amigos.

—¿No somos todos compañeros?

—Sólo fingimos serlo hasta que llegue la próxima guerra, que llegará. Entonces comenzaran las puñaladas traperas y nos traicionaremos unos a otros como los lobos hambrientos que somos —opinó amargamente.

—A lo mejor ocurre lo que tú dices. A lo mejor no. ¿Por qué empeñarse en pensar siempre lo peor de la gente? No creo que hayamos nacido para hacernos daño.

—Tú, entre todas las personas, no tienes derecho a decir eso.

—Lo sé —reconoció seriamente, con un deje de culpabilidad. El comentario le dolió, como suele doler escuchar verdades que negamos a aceptar—. No voy a disculparme por el pasado, Holanda. Lo que hice no puede cambiarse. Pero…quiero hacer las cosas mejor a partir de ahora.

Holanda rió sin humor.

—¿Hablas en serio? Los pecados no pueden borrarse tan fácilmente.

—No intento borrarlos. Tampoco pediré tu perdón. Sé que es imposible — hizo una pausa, considerando cuidadosamente las próximas palabras —. He sobrevivido, Holanda —le miró a los ojos—. He sobrevivido a mí mismo. No desperdiciaré esta segunda oportunidad que Dios me ha concedido. Llámalo redición, llámalo hipocresía. Yo me he perdonado, Holanda. Después de mucho tiempo, estoy en paz conmigo mismo —sus lágrimas brillaron con los últimos rayos del orto—. He despedido a mis fantasmas —sonrió entre los ríos de agua salada que surcaban su inocente rostro. ¿Siempre había sido tan hermoso?

 _Te odio._

—Felipe II solía decir que en mi imperio nunca se pone el sol y tenía razón. En ese entonces, el reinado español se extendía en ambos hemisferios; cuando se ocultaba en el oeste, emergía en el este. Pero un imperio nunca permanece en la cumbre por mucho tiempo. El bueno del abuelo Roma me enseñó esa preciada lección. Sabía que algún día el ocaso llegaría. Y llegó. Fue doloroso. Muy doloroso ver partir a naciones que un día consideré mi familia. Algunos me odian todavía —Netherland se sonrojó al darse por entendido. Se sintió menudo ante la mirada significativa que le dirigió España —, y no los culpo. He hecho…cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. Pero te confesare algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie. Tampoco a Lovino — se apresuró a aclarar al advertir que Vincent abría la boca para hablar—. Me alegro de que llegara. La noche trae la paz. Y he tenido demasiado tiempo a solas para reflexionar. Holanda, ¿Por qué siempre llevas esta bufanda contigo? —anidó el rostro sobre la tela de la bufanda, suave a pesar de los años. Netherland parpadeó, momentáneamente desorientado por el brusco cambio de la conversación.

—Porque me la regalaste tú —se sinceró tras mucho vacilar—. Cuando…

—Cuando pediste la independencia, lo sé —acarició la cicatriz en la frente de Netherland, la que él mismo había forjado con su espada.

—Dijiste que por allí arriba hacía mucho frío —recordó con una cariñosa sonrisa, forastera en su semblante por demás estoico e indiferente.

—Te enfadaste mucho porque creíste que me estaba metiendo contigo —se unió a la risa—. Aunque siempre estabas enfadado conmigo sin necesitar un motivo. Fue una guerra larga —lamentó, enterrando el rostro en el amplio y acogedor pecho de Vincent.

—Deja de sollozar como una mocosa —le dio un golpe seco en el cogote que España contrarrestó con un corto y agudo _aih_ —.No he dejado de odiarte.

 _Los países tienen prohibidos olvidar el pasado._

 _Pero….por ese mismo motivo…_

 _Tampoco he dejado de amarte._

España, como si le hubiera leído la mente, acunó su cara entre las mano y se empinó para posarle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—En eso consiste el amor, Vincent.

Las últimas palabras de Van Gogh, antes de ser tragadas por la pequeña habitación, se dibujaron en el aire como si estuvieran predestinadas a ser escuchadas:

" _Se puede tener, en lo más profundo del alma, un corazón cálido, y, sin embargo, puede que nadie acuda jamás a acogerse a él."_

¿Insistía el difunto pintor desde el más allá a que se echara a los brazos de España?

Netherland sonrió con presunción. El no creía en fantasmas. Pero, ¿Quién notaría un pequeño desliz?

—Creo que te quiero, Antonio —España lo miró desconcertado.

 _Te odio porque te amo._

—Pensaba que los nombres humanos eran tabú —bromeó.

—Sólo para ti —le pellizco la nariz—. Pero…ahora te doy permiso. Sólo… —se sonrojó—. Sólo cuando estemos solos.

—Sí quiero —sonrió cuando Netherland le regañó por la gracia encasquetándole un cabezazo—. Vincent…

—¿Qué?

—Yo también creo que te quiero —afirmó con voz cantarina. Vincent acercó sus rostros, dispuesto a clausurar el implícito acuerdo formalmente.

—¿Qué crees que pensaba?

—¿Qué? —Se detuvo a medio camino—. ¿Los girasoles? —preguntó ofuscado—. No es precisamente el mejor momento para…

—Van Gogh. Cuando se suicido —Vincent calló. Estrechó contra su cuerpo la menuda figura de España, preso del temor irracional a que se volatilizara en el aire y desapareciera para siempre.

—No lo sé. Quizás ni el mismo lo sabía.

—Dicen que es posible que…muriera por accidente. Tú…¿Tú lo crees? —preguntó, con una mirada descorazonadoramente optimista. Siempre había sido demasiado sentimental, excesivamente empático con la gente a su alrededor en lo referente a las emociones.

—Eso ya no importa. Los girasoles florecen en verano. —Y selló sus labios en un beso codiciado como el oro, retrasado demasiados siglos.

—Sí que has crecido —murmuró contra sus labios, entre risitas. Vincent sonrió depredadoramente.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

 _¿O te amo por qué te odio?_

Abrazados, trastabillaron hasta los campos de girasoles y, perdiendo el equilibrio en un desnivel del suelo, cayeron sobre las flores. Rieron ruidosamente, recordando el niño que aún vivía en sus corazones. Nunca se es demasiado mayor para ser feliz. Nunca se es demasiado feliz.

—Hemos aplastados algunos girasoles —enunció Antonio con una expresión no muy culpable. Vincent lo contempló, su cuerpo en suspenso sobre el suyo. Miró sus propias manos, blancas, ambos lados de la cabeza de España, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarlo. Bajó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de España, sonriente, sonrojado, deliciosamente perfecto entre las flores amarillas resaltando su tez tostada, sus ojos esmeraldas. Antonio sonrió felinamente—. ¿Piensas que un colchón de flores sería un buen lugar?

—¿Para qué? —consiguió decir con voz ronca, hambrienta.

—Para lo que surja —acarició juguetonamente el trigueño pelo de Vincent. Le recordaba a sus campos de cultivo. Le recordaba a casa. Lo adoraba con toda su alma, rozando la perversidad de la idolatría—. ¿Seguirás a mi lado mañana?

Vincent le besó apasionadamente.

—¿Te satisface esa respuesta?

España se relamió los labios lascivamente. Vincent no le quitó ojo al recorrido de su lengua.

—Siempre fuiste un hombre de pocas palabras.

 ** _Θthello Pair_**

—¡¿Está es tu idea de "lo que surja"?! —Vincent se arrancó el sombrero rosa de paja, adornado con una rosa, y lo pisoteó con virtuoso rencor—, ¡¿Regar los girasoles?!

—Necesitan mucha agua —se justificó, zarandeando la regadera—. ¡Cultivar no es fácil!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—Necesitan mucho mimo para crecer altos y fuertes —dijo con orgullo maternal, pegándose unos golpecitos en el pecho—. Los pobrecitos no sobrevivirán al invierno. Por aquí son muy fríos.

—¿Por qué demonios tenías las garrafas de agua y las regaderas en el maletero? —" _y un par de gorros",_ puntualizó España—. No será que…¡¿Tu habías planeado todo esto?!

—Hombre precavido vale por dos —guiñó un ojo, enseñando la lengua. 0 Vincent alucinaba, o realmente una estrellita fugaz había salido disparada de su ojo—. Van Gogh tenía una frase que me gustaba mucho. Era algo como: "…Jeannin posee la peonía, Quost posee la malvarrosa, pero yo poseo un poco el girasol." Supongo que el resto de los girasoles nos pertenece a nosotros dos —le abrazó por la cintura. Desde esa perspectiva, todo lo que Netherlan veía de España era la gigantesca pamela —. Nuestro secreto —Vincent lo asió por debajo del trasero y lo impulsó hacia arriba para que enroscara sus piernas en su **tronco.** De esta forma, al igual que una mona carga a su cría, enfiló hasta el coche.

—Ahora toca que me mimes un poco a mí —le besó el cuello. Antonio suspiró complacido—. ¿Te da vergüenza? —Sonrió petulantemente al advertir las mejillas azoradas del moreno. El país de la pasión, ¿Eh?

—¿Y tú, Holan-chan? Pareces un alemán en Marbella —se mofó, contraatacando.

—Yo no soy tan…recatado —abrió la puerta y dejó a España en el asiento trasero. Se posicionó sobre él—. Hora de jugar.

—¿Cansado de echarte solitarios, Holan-chan~?

—No tanto como tú —mordió su cuello.

—A-ah…no dejes marca-ahs… —Vincent sonrió fieramente.

—Siempre has sido muy ingenuo, Es-pa-ña —mordisqueó el labio inferior y se entretuvo lamiendo el dulce cuello, moviendo la lengua en espiral. Se regocijo con cada gemidito entrecortado que arrancaba de aquellos labios antes vetados. Exploró la piel debajo de la camisa, besando los labios de España cada vez que se estremecía por las cosquillas. Antonio intentó desabrochar los botones de su camisa impacientemente con manos temblorosas. Con gesto gentil, Vincent deshizo el nudo de la bufanda que se deslizó hasta el suelo del coche. Posó una mano en la cadera de España y le susurro al oído —. Luego no seré tan suave —picoteó su oreja con los dientes.

—A-ah…cone-ah…

Antonio consiguió desabotonar por completo la camisa y Vincent ayudó a que se la quitara. Netherland le arrancó la camisa dejando un surco rojizo ascendente, arañando hasta los brazos. Pellizcó el pezón derecho, capturando la boca de España, sometiendo su lengua, dominando el ávido intercambio de fluidos y…joder.

—¿Por…? —jadeó—. ¿Por qué paras? —gimoteó con un puchero consentido.

—Con eso mirando yo no puedo —indicó la estampita de la Virgen de los Milagros observándolos atentamente desde el parabrisas. Antonio bufó, rodando los ojos. Se inclinó, apoyándose, en los sillones delanteros, y puso la imagen de la Santa boca-abajo.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor —lo atrajo para continuar lo que habían empezado, sonriente.

* * *

NA: José Mota es un humorístico español que dirige un programa donde se critica, de forma cómica, los aspectos más oscuros de la política y la sociedad. Os recomiendo ver el video de la canción _Mi Paraíso Fiscal._ Dura poquito y personalmente, el videoclip me mata XD


End file.
